


Te lo ruego

by Lucy_1991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanish Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: There isn't enough Logince smut so here u go fam. This is pure smut, like honestly, so if u're looking for something with a plot, this isn't for u. By the way, my kink is Princey speaking Spanish during sex so yup. Enjoy.





	Te lo ruego

**Author's Note:**

> Más - More  
> Oh, Dios - Oh, God  
> Te lo ruego - I'm begging you  
> Mierda - Fuck  
> Te necesito - I need you  
> Por favor - Please  
> Muevete - Move  
> Más rápido - Faster  
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> Did I miss anything ? Tell me if I did.

The door slammed shut and Princey found himself pushed up against it, Logan's mouth never leaving his. The logical trait wrapped his fingers around his wrists, lifting his arms and securing it above Roman's head. A groan escaped the creative side, making Logan shiver and tighten his grip.

 

"Logan, please..." Prince broke the kiss to whisper against the other's lips.

 

Logan pulled back slightly and took a step backwards, letting his eyes roam over Roman's body.

 

His hair was a mess: brown locks sticking to his forehead from sweat or sticking out in odd angles. Their eyes locked for a moment before Logan's gaze continued it's journey downwards. Princey's cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of red, his mouth agape, breaths coming out in pants. His neck was glistening and his adams apple moved as he swallowed hard. Chest quickly rising and falling. He was wearing his usual attire that they both knew was a pain to get out of. There was an obvious bulge at the front of his tight black pants, his legs shaking slightly.

 

"Logan..." The Prince's voice made him raise his head again, seeing just how black Roman's eyes'd gotten.

 

Stepping closer again, Logan kissed him passionately, pressing their chests flush against each other.

 

"So beautiful..." Logan mumbled and Princey felt his cheeks burn even hotter at the praise. The logical trait slid his hands down to the other's waist, spinning them around and pushing Princey backwards before they both fell on the bed. Breaking the kiss, Logan sat up and ran his hands down Roman's body until he reached his legs, pulling them slightly apart so he could move between them. He leaned down again but instead of Prince's lips, he started kissing his neck. The other moaned, breath shaking.

 

" _Más_." Roman whined and Logan bit down hard. Arching his back, Prince hissed and tangled his hand in the logical trait's hair.

 

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart?" Logan mumbled before sinking his teeth into the other's neck again, sucking slightly. Logan was sure he would leave a mark, but he didn't care. In fact, he made sure to place a mark to where everyone could see it, so they knew who Princey belonged to.

 

"Touch me, please." Keened Roman, eyes shut. The desperation in his voice made Logan feel hot.

 

"I am touching you." He whispered against the other's skin, one hand coming up to slightly wrap around Roman's throat. "Are you sure, you do not wish me to do anything else?" His grip tightened just the slightest bit and Roman's breath hitched, making him smile. "Anything..." Logan mused before biting the creative side's earlobe. "...more?"

 

" _Oh, Dios..._ " Gasped Roman. " _Te lo ruego..._ Kiss me, take me, make me... Anything, just... please." Princey's hand that wasn't currently grasping on Logan's hair, wandered down the other's chest and stomach, only to stop at his crotch, stroking firmly. The logical trait sucked in a quick breath at the sensation, before gripping Roman's wrist and roughly pushing it against the bed, next to the other's head.

 

"So impatient, aren't you?" Logan growled, making Princey shiver and nod furiously. "No, no. Speak to me, I want to hear your voice."

 

"Yes... sir." Said Roman in a high-pitched voice. The other trait sweared under his breath, feeling himself get impossibly hard.

 

Logan looked at the trembling figure under him, his hand sneaking back to hold his neck again. Locking gazes with him, he leaned down and whispered against the other's mouth.

 

"Call me that one more time and see what happens." His voice was just slightly above a whisper, his tone commanding. Roman looked deep into his eyes, lifting his head a bit, a smug smirk appearing on his lips.

 

"Call you what, sir?" Logan's eyes were swallowed in black, a fire burning inside them that Roman has never seen before. Before kissing him not-so-gently, Logic grinded down against him, pushing Roman into the mattress. His fingers were tighter against his neck, making it slightly harder for Princey to breathe.

 

"So you want to play dirty, huh?" The logical side's voice was hoarse. "Fine. I, too, shall play dirty then." Sitting up, Logan completely removed his hands from Roman, who gave him a confused look. Logic sat on the other's legs now. "Strip for me." He commanded and Princey instantly obeyed him. He unbuttoned his coat in a hurry, making one button pop off. Not minding it, he unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side. He finally could slip it off and as soon as it landed on the floor, he threw off his undershirt too. When he reached to unbutton his pants, however, Logan put a hand on his, stopping him and making him lift his head to look at the other trait. "Not yet."

 

Roman whined but didn't make another move.

 

"Lie back and place your hands above your head." Princey hesitated a bit before doing as told.

 

Logan closed his eyes and with a flick of his wrists, he conjured a pair of handcuffs. He heard Roman's breath hitch again before he opened his eyes and smiled as wickedly as he could.

 

" _Mierda_..." Hissed Princey as he felt the cold metal closing round his left wrist, and Logan locking it on the bed's frame. He did the same with his other hand, but making sure it wasn't too tight.

 

Then Logan moved back between Roman's legs, admiring the beautiful sight before him. Princey looked so different than he usually did. His appearance was completely disheveled, the usually confident look on his face replaced by one of need and desire. This was a side of Roman that Logan knew, only he got to see. It made his chest feel warm and pants feel tight. He only realized he was staring for quite a while when Roman's words snapped his out of his thoughts.

 

"Logan, _por_ _favor..._ " Roman whispered with a pleading look in his eyes.

 

Leaning down, Logan started to place kisses on his chest, sometimes nibbling slightly. He was propping himself up on one arm while the other one caressed his side. Moving down the other's body, he continued with his feather light kisses and listened to the small sounds his lover made. He stopped just above Prince's jeans before reaching for the buttons and opening them. He looked up at the other, only to see Roman's head dropped back against the pillows, eyes shut tightly and chest heaving. Groaning quietly at the sight, he lifted the other's hips a bit so he could pull down his pants and underwear. Roman let out a quiet sigh as cold air hit his flushed skin.

 

"Logan, _te necesito..._ Please?" Logan moved up his body again before looking deep into his eyes and wrapping his hand around him. Moaning, Roman pulled slightly against the cuffs, desperately wanting to touch the other. Swallowing all the desperate sounds coming from him, Logan claimed Princey's lips as he started slowly but firmly stroking him. "Fuck, more, please..." Logan was more than happy to oblige, sitting up to remove his pants. He closed his eyes again to conjure a bottle of lube and opened it, pouring some on his fingers. Kissing him again, he started prepping Roman with one finger at first, but soon inserted another one at the impatient sounds Princey made.

 

Curling them slightly, Roman gasped as Logan hit his prostate. The logical side chuckled slightly before inserting another finger.

 

"You like that, no?" Mused Logan before smiling even wider at the way Roman nodded feverishly. "Do you think you are ready for me?"

 

" _Sí!_ " Princey arched his back as Logan curled his fingers again. "Fuck, yes..."

 

Logic took the lube again, pouring a generous amount in his hand before stroking himself, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. After a few seconds he lined himself up and pushed slowly in, mouth open in a silent moan. Roman pulled at the handcuffs again, whimpering Logan's name. When he was all the way in, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He kissed Roman, who was panting now. " _Muevete..._ Please, sir." Logan groaned at the name, starting to move slowly. They both closed their eyes, focusing on the sensation. In those moments, it was only them. The feel of each other and the sounds that escaped them. " _Más rápido._ " Roman whispered and Logan was glad he knew some Spanish.

 

Truth be told, he found it both incredibly hot and adorable when Roman spoke Spanish or even if he just sometimes said a few spanish words. It usually happened when Princey was either very excited about something or if he didn't really think, just like in these seconds. The first time they were together, he couldn't understand much of what the other was saying. But he made sure to remember them so he could later translate the words. There were a few words or sentences that usually left Roman's mouth when they we 'copulating', as Logan always called it. They were simple ones, like 'Please', 'Fuck' or 'More'. Then there was the first time when he said 'Te lo ruego'. Logan had no idea what he said but when he translated it afterwards, he felt quite hot again.

 

He started moving faster, turning Roman into a babbling mess. Placing his hand on Princey's chest, he dragged his nails over it, knowing that the other liked to feel a slight pain during occasions like this. The moan that escaped Roman only confirmed this.

 

Reaching down with that same hand, he started stroking the other in sync with his thrusts. When he felt that familiar tightness, his thrusts became slightly uneven but as always, he wanted Roman to come first. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Roman..." He mumbled, biting the other's ear again. "Come for me, okay?" Roman nodded and seconds after he came all over the others hand, eyes shut tightly.

 

Logan pounded into him a few more times before stilling, Roman's name leaving his lips. He collapsed on top of the other, face buried in his neck. After a few seconds he caught his breath and moved to uncuff the other. He rubbed at the slightly bruised areas, kissing them softly. Then he lied down next to the other, placing his arms around him.

 

"Fuck, Logan... _Te amo._ " Roman whispered, melting into the other's embrace.

 

"I love you too." Logan smiled and kissed Princey's forehead. "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> If u liked it, u can check out my Wattpad: @GertrdMagos
> 
> Much love to y'all <3


End file.
